


Forever Confined

by Unamusing_Repetition



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Crying, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Poetry, Self-Harm, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unamusing_Repetition/pseuds/Unamusing_Repetition
Summary: Mercy is a treasured prize that he will never again hold in the palms of his hands.





	Forever Confined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustBeStill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/gifts), [yanderebunny303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/gifts).



Chocolate eyes that once glowed with bright passion and excitement now dully gaze at the endless presence of the sky and the clouds.  
Their owner lies uncomfortably in a cage of heavy silver, imprisoned and eternally chained to spoken wishes he had never vowed.  
And as his fingernails dig deep into his palms, bitter tears continue to cascade down his face in never-ending streams.  
He prays that a savior will provide him with an escape, nearly choking as he quietly begs for an angel to set him free.

Crimson falls from the wound carved into his hand, his body trembling as the fire in his pleas grows higher and higher.  
The true desperation within him has lied still for years upon years; he can no longer hide his desires.  
His small, pitiful cries transform into pure, raw screams, painfully releasing the emotions he had never before revealed.  
He _shouts_ , _begs_ , _cries_ , louder and louder and louder! Save him, save him, save _me_!

But no one comes to his rescue.  
And no one ever will.


End file.
